


Happy Holidays, Buddy

by eternity_in_my_pocket



Series: Winter Tropes 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Holiday Lights, Just a good 'ol bonding fic, bless him, eddie is patient, just jellybeans, no tater tots, venom is a curious lil being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternity_in_my_pocket/pseuds/eternity_in_my_pocket
Summary: It's tree decorating time and Venom is curious. Holiday drabble, short and sweet like jelly beans.





	Happy Holidays, Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I did say I was going to try and branch out from my usual fics. This checks my [Winter Trope Bingo](https://eternity-in-my-pocket.tumblr.com/post/180362943864/its-almost-that-time-of-year-my-favorite-time) box for **Holiday Lights** and I couldn't think of a story I would rather do for this prompt than a curious lil symbiote wondering why the hell someone would hang string on a tree. Your comments are keeping me encouraged to finish the Bingo Box - for real; Christmas is approaching and I'm trying to write but man, this is the most I've written in ages! Thank you for sticking with me and encouraging me to keep going. That being said, I've been listening to a lot of horror music lately and have like 5 vampire fics in the works, so you have that to look forward to after I get holiday writing out of my system! Peace out my fellow fic lovers. Take care, read on. xo - C

_“Eddie, what’s the purpose?”_

Eddie paused mid-drape of the string of lights hanging from his hand and rolled his eyes. The living room was empty except for his few bits of furniture, the books and papers littering the floor, and of course the modest green, absolutely artificial tree that he was standing beside. He was _trying_ to decorate for Christmas to bring some sense of normalcy to the season, but of course … some things needed explanations.

“You’re like a three year-old y’know?”

_“I’m much older than that, Eddie.”_

“Yeah, I’m aware, but your questions are relentless.”

_“You didn’t answer me.”_

He sighed and finished draping the one link in his hand. “I’m decorating, buddy. It’s what humans do during the holidays.”

Eddie shuddered as he felt a cold chill on his right shoulder and he glanced over, unsurprised to see a black oozing mass floating out of his body, seemingly gazing at the lights. His eyebrows raised in a patient expression, encouraging any more questions as the mass wiggled around observing the tree top to bottom. 

The mass turned and faced Eddie with large white eyes. It’s mouth didn’t open this time, but it didn’t need to for it’s gravelly voice to be heard anyways. _“What holiday?”_

“It’s Christmas, Venom. Do I need to explain the whole tradition, or should I just tell you why _I_ wanted to decorate?”

It considered it’s options for a moment. _“Short version of both.”_ It said, turning and moving back to the tree, stretching out long – nearly wrapping around the whole thing. 

He was just finishing the lights. No ornaments this year – he wasn’t even sure where the hell they’d gotten to – but that was fine. It was really just the color he wanted anyways. His life was a whole hell of a lot more interesting since Venom had showed up, but “colorful” and “interesting” weren’t necessarily the same meaning in this sense.

Eddie walked around the tree hanging the rest of the light string. Venom, noticing what Eddie was trying to do, grabbed hold of the light until Eddie could walk back around to the other side of the tree and keep wrapping. 

“Long story short is that a lot of people celebrate the birth of a guy that’s been dead for a long time and I think it looks nice.”

_“Death does look nice.”_

“I meant the lights.”

_“I know you did.”_

“Whatever. You ready to see what it looks like finished?” 

The mass didn’t say anything but looked at Eddie, then back to the tree. Eddie took it as a yes and bent down to plug in the string, the tree immediately illuminating in a burst of multicolored, florescent glory. He smiled; the colors felt like home.

“What do you think?”

_“You like them, so I like them. They remind me of jellybeans.”_

Eddie barked out a laugh. Of course it would remind him of food.

“Alright, lets go eat. Happy holidays, buddy.”

_”Happy holidays, Eddie.”_


End file.
